Der ewige Winter
by Karu-DarkAngel
Summary: DH-Spoiler. Spielt ca. zwischen 1945 und 1950, Slash angedeutet.


**A/N:** Ähm, ja... mein erster Oneshot zu Harry Potter, der überhaupt seinen Weg ins Netz findet. Die Geschichte spielt ca. zwischen 1945 und 1950. Sie ist Canon kompatibel, man sollte allerdings DH gelesen haben, um es zu verstehen. Und um den Hauch von Slash kommt man bei den beiden einfach nicht herum.

**Disclaimer:** Die Welt und Charaktere von Harry Potter gehören allein J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

~~x~~

**Der ewig Winter**

~~x~~

Ich spüre die Kälte in dem Moment, in dem mein Körper sich materialisiert und meine Füße den steinigen Boden berühren. Beißende, eisige Kälte, die mir bis in die Knochen dringt und mir einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagt. Das ist mehr als ein körperliches Gefühl – es ist, als würde meine Seele beginnen einzufrieren.

In der Illusion, mehr Lagen an Stoff könnten mich vor dieser Kälte bewahren, ziehe ich meinen Mantel enger um mich. Hastig beginne ich, mich in Bewegung zu setzen, obwohl ich weiß, dass mir auch davon nicht wärmer werden wird. Ich weiß es und laufe dennoch, als könnte ich dem Eis – diesem Gefühl, innerlich zu erfrieren – entkommen, wenn ich nur schnell genug bin.

Überall liegt Schnee und mein Atem hinterlässt weiße Wolken in der Luft. Der Boden ist steinhart gefroren, wie alles um mich herum. Die wenigen Tannen, die dem ewigen Winter trotzen, biegen sich unter der Last des Eises und schwanken gefährlich im Wind. Mehr gibt es hier nicht, nur die paar Bäume, den heulenden, eisigen Wind und die meterhohen, kahlen Felswände.

Die Festung steht vor mir. Schwarz und leblos streckt sie sich in den Himmel, trotzt den Windböen, der eisigen Kälte und den Stürmen aus Schnee und Eis. Geschlagen aus dem Fels der Klippen und dunkel wie der Tod selbst – geschaffen für die Ewigkeit – erhebt sich Nurmengard vor mir in den ewigen Winter.

Vor mir steht die Hölle auf Erden. An diesem Ort, wo das Eis niemals schmilzt und nie die Sonne am Himmel zu sehen ist. Hier, wo die Kälte zuerst deinen Körper und dann deine Seele auffrisst, bis schließlich nichts mehr von dir übrig ist, als gefrorene Knochen und eisige Erinnerungen. Für immer gefangen in den schwarzen Mauern von Nurmengard.

_Für das größere Wohl._

~~x~~

Nur quälend langsam öffnet sich die schwere Tür. Viel Kraft ist nötig, um das festgefrorene Holz überhaupt in Bewegung zu setzen. Mir wird schmerzlich bewusst, dass diese Tür höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr geöffnet worden war, seitdem man den Gefangenen dahinter in seine Zelle gebracht hatte. In dieses eisige Gefängnis, aus dem es kein Entkommen gibt.

Ich zögere für einen Augenblick – nicht sicher, ob ich das, was hinter dieser Tür liegt, wirklich sehen will. Am liebsten würde ich mich sofort wieder umdrehen und diesen verfluchten Ort verlassen, so schnell es nur geht. Verlassen, und nie mehr zurückkommen.

_Flucht_ ist der einzige Gedanke den mein Kopf formuliert, aber meine Beine gehorchen nicht. Ich rühre mich nicht von der Stelle, sondern starre nur wie festgefroren in das Zwielicht der Festung. Ich bin ein verdammter Feigling, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Zu feige, um mich meinen eigen Erinnerungen zu stellen, stehe ich hier. Zitternd und meine Hände zu Fäusten ballend ringe ich um die Fassung, die ich nie erlangen werde. Wegrennen, ja, das konnte ich schon immer. Meine Angst lähmt mich, führt mir meinen wahren Charakter vor Augen.

Mutig haben sie mich immer genannt. _Stark, furchtlos_.

Dieses Mal kann ich nicht flüchten, kann nicht davonlaufen. Nicht vor dir und meiner Schuld dir gegenüber. Das bin ich dir schuldig – bei allem was einst zwischen uns war, bei allem was immer noch zwischen uns ist. Bei jedem anderen hätte ich mich schon längst umgedreht und wäre geflohen, aber nicht vor _dir_. So erbärmlich bin nicht einmal ich.

Mit einem raschen, hastigen Schritt betrete ich die Zelle und zucke zusammen, als hinter mir die Tür ins Schloss fällt.

Ein einziger Blick genügt, um mich in der Zelle umzusehen. Nur durch eine schmale Scharte an seiner Seite des steinernen Raumes dringt etwas dämmriges Licht in die Kammer. Ich höre das Heulen des Windes, der um die Zinnen der Festung peitscht. Ansonsten ist alles nur schwarzer, harter Stein – überzogen von einer dünnen Schicht glitzerndem Eises. In einer Nische kann ich eine hölzerne Pritsche erkennen, auf der eine unbewegte Silhouette liegt.

Ich trete einen weiteren, kleinen Schritt nach vorne. Nichts rührt sich.

„Gellert…?" meine Stimme klingt schwach und geht fast unter im Pfeifen des Windes.

Für einen Moment passiert nichts und mein Herz beginnt unwillkürlich, schneller zu schlagen. Kann es sein…? Meine Augen haften an der Person auf der Pritsche, betend, hoffend, bangend.

Scheinbar unendlich langsam kommt Leben in die zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Ein Zucken fährt durch den gesamten Körper und schließlich hebt sich der Kopf etwas orientierungslos.

Ich stehe jetzt neben dem Lager, mein Atem geht unregelmäßig.

„Gellert?" frage ich noch einmal, meine Stimme zerbrechlich wie Glas.

Wie in Zeitlupe dreht sich der Kopf, bis schließlich nach einer Ewigkeit blaue Augen meinen Blick erwidern. Blaue Augen, so tief und unergründlich wie das Meer. So vertraut und so schmerzlich vermisst.

Ich will schreien, will weinen, will vor der Pritsche auf die Knie fallen und mein Gesicht in meinen Händen vergraben. Ich will um Vergebung bitten, um Verständnis, um so viel mehr…

Stattdessen starre ich nur in diese dunklen Augen, die meinen Blick erwidern. Ich versinke in ihnen, verliere mich darin und will nie mehr loslassen. Ich bin ein Feigling und ich weiß, warum ich davonlaufen wollte. Um nicht noch einmal in diese Augen blicken zu müssen, die mein Innerstes kennen, meinen Schmerz und meine Hoffnung. Das ist meine persönliche Folter, die Strafe, der ich nicht entgehen kann.

„A… Albus." kommen die Wort langsam aus deinem Mund, als hättest du schon ewig nicht mehr gesprochen.

Ohne nachzudenken reiße ich mir meinen Mantel von den Schultern und wickle dich vorsichtig darin ein. In der Hoffnung, er könnte dir etwas von der Wärme zurückgeben, die du verloren hast.

Du setzt dich auf und ich kann nicht anders, als dich dabei zu beobachten.

Nicht einmal dieser Ort, diese lebendige Hölle, konnte dir deine Schönheit nehmen. Sie ist zerbrechlicher geworden, sicher, aber immer noch erhellt dein Antlitz die winzige Zelle wie ein Stern den Nachthimmel. Deine blonden Locken haben etwas von ihrem Volumen verloren, du bist dünner geworden und deine ehemals helle Haut leuchtet weiß im Zwielicht der schwarzen Wände. Das schönste Wesen, dem ich je begegnet bin – du bist es noch immer.

Nicht einmal die Kälte von Nurmengard konnte dich zerbrechen.

„…es ist lange her." flüsterst du.

„Ich…" die Worte bleiben mir im Hals stecken.

Ich kann nichts sagen. Es gibt so viel, was dir sagen will, was ich dich fragen will, was ich erklären will. Aber nichts davon gehört hierher. Es ist bedeutungslos in den Mauern dieser Festung aus Eis und schwarzem Stein, die deinen Körper und deine Seele verschlingt.

Du lehnst dich vorsichtig an die Wand in deinem Rücken, mein Mantel spannt sich straff über deinen Schultern. Still siehst du mich an und wartest. Du hast immer gewartet, bis ich die Worte sprechen kann, die mich belasten und ich will mich in deine schwachen Arme werfen und weinen wie ein kleines Kind. Stattdessen schließe ich meine Augen und versuche, mich zu sammeln.

„Du… du hättest mich töten können." bringe ich schwach hervor.

Augen, so blau und tief wie der Ozean mustern mich. Lange Zeit siehst du mich nur an und sagst kein Wort. Dann beginnen sich deine Lippen langsam zu diesem feinen, ehrlichen Lächeln zu formen, das du mir immer geschenkt hast. Dein spezielles Lächeln für mich.

„Ja." du nickst, „Und du hättest mich töten können."

Benommen starre ich dich an, nicht wissend, was ich darauf antworten soll. Der Impuls, dir widersprechen zu wollen, ist schon nach Sekunden verschwunden. Du warst immer der Logische von uns beiden. Es wäre sinnlos, dir widersprechen zu wollen – weil ich weiß, dass du Recht hast.

„Es tut mir leid, Gellert." wispere ich in die Stille zwischen uns hinein.

Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, was ich damit meine. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit, unsere Pläne, unsere Ziele, Arianas Tod, unser Kampf… es gibt so vieles, für das ich mich entschuldigen will. Alles, was passiert ist, seit damals in Godric's Hollow. Damals, als es nur uns beide und unsere Phantasie von einer besseren Welt gab. Damals, als wir glücklich waren.

„Ich weiß, Albus." antwortest du, dein Tonfall sanft und beruhigend.

Du bist der Einzige, der mich versteht. Schon immer konntest du in mir lesen wie in einem offenen Buch und nie habe ich versucht, mich deinen wachsamen Augen zu entziehen. Auch jetzt noch weißt du alles über mich – nach so vielen Jahren kannst du immer noch durch meine Augen in meine Seele sehen. Ich sehe es in deinem Blick, in deinem Gesicht, das so verzerrt vor Schmerz ist, wie ich es tief in meinem Inneren bin.

Für einen Moment schließt du die Augen, dann treffen sich unsere Blicke wieder.

„Geh." befiehlst du schließlich heiser, deine Augen abwendend, „Geh und komm nie wieder…"

Ich erstarre.

Ich suche deinen Blick, aber dein Kopf ist zur Seite gedreht, deine Augen starren an die kalte Steinmauer. Du ignorierst mich und nur schwer kann ich den Impuls unterdrücken, an dem Stoff meines Mantels ziehen zu wollen, damit du mir wieder deine Aufmerksamkeit schenkst.

Unser Gespräch ist beendet. Du willst mich nicht mehr sehen. _Nie wieder_.

Steif erhebe ich mich, werde erst jetzt dem Zittern meiner Hände gewahr. Mit den ungeweinten Tränen so vieler Jahre in den Augen werfe ich einen letzten Blick auf deine helle Gestalt, die sich an die dunkle, kalte Steinmauer von Nurmengard presst und ins Nichts hinein starrt.

Unter Aufbietung all meiner verbliebenen Selbstkontrolle wende ich dir den Rücken zu und gehe mit ruhigen, mühsam beherrschten Schritten zur Tür deiner Zelle. Das Zittern meiner Hände unterdrückend ziehe ich an dem schweren Eisenring und schaffe es, die Tür weit genug zu öffnen, damit ich hindurch schlüpfen kann.

„…ich kann es nicht überstehen, wenn ich weiß, dass du zurückkommst."

Mit einem leisen Ruck gleitet die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss.

~~x~~

Reviews sind immer gern gesehen ;)


End file.
